INFINITE EVOLVED
by n7kairos
Summary: A slipspace rupture due to the activation of a Precursor artifact during the invasion by a alien species results in the meeting between two different humanity and other species. battles and epic story follows. MASSIVE AU.
1. Chapter 1

At the edge between dimensions and universes, a great machine churns its engines rapidly, set in motion by the greatest of the firsts. It slips through the cracks and approaches its target. A nexus, if such an indescribable primal and chaotic device of existence itself could be called such.

It slows down at the centre, and the game begins.

The machine, powered by harvested stars and fiery fires of supernovas activates. All its energy is expended into a single beam, creating a divide into which it slips, connecting itself with the great equation. Then it alters it.

Finding the right streams, it aligns them in all in time and space, creating the convergence.

Spent, the device itself is expended, transformed into countless energy, all devoted to cementing the connection.

It had done its duty, unwitnessed by all save the unknownable. It had done its master's bidding. It would not see the consequences.

Consequences and change wrought and yet to be wrought…

Author's note.

Yes. Its short. But there's a chapter coming. I'm writing now.

Now, my readers, hear ( read) a few words.

First

Welcome to the Reworked Infinite Evolved. I originally posted it about two years or so ago.. It was my first attempt at fanfic.

I received a few reviews, some positive, some negative. To them, if you all are still around, I say welcome.

To my new readers, Welcome.

Second, The Timeline for Halo will be post Halo 4, with a few changes :

Cortana is alive and well( Hated 5's ridiculous cortana going evil thing)

There were a total of two Spartan II batches. The first about 35( if i remember correctly) and the second would be about another 70 ( It makes no sense to me that such soldiers would be limited to double digits). Most are KIA but there are a few other than Blue team still alive.

Surviving Spartan IIIs are all now Spartan IVs. ( Not sure how many).

ODSTs are back and improved ( more on that later). Same goes for Marines.

Now the last is more off a poll - It makes no sense that UNSC would continue to use same old guns and tech despite access to covenant and Forerunner tech. Especially Gas operated cartridges make no sense.

So You Readers tell me what changes would be likely or makes sense to you. I'll take inspiration from that to an extent.

Third - Timeline for Infinite Warfare - 30 years after the Events.


	2. Darkness

Amidst a fleet of purple warships in the slipspace, the breach arrived. Heralded by the turning of the slipstream into pure chaotic colours that turned those who looked blind and filled their hearts and minds with discordant thoughts, driving them insane. Those who succumbed were led away or put down like the rabid dogs they'd become as captains and commanders brought their ships back to order, all the while fighting to keep their ships intact and themselves alive in the midst of something which seemed hellbent on turning them all into scattered molecules and particles across the great void.

What was a peaceful journey towards war became a chaotic fight for life, as the crew of these mighty and pitiful ships raced around, fixing and re fixing parts of the ships as they rode the waves of cosmos.

Soon enough and yet not all too soon,as some ships in the fleet gave up, their valiant struggles ending in being torn apart and scattered, the end was in sight, unknown to them.

What was set in motion by the great device was finished at that moment. The breach opened into yet another unsuspecting system and the people living in it, cementing the convergence.

Out came the ships from the cosmic storm like surfers breaking through a wave or submarines, those sinking ships of old, emerging from the deep of the sea to the surface.

They drifted away from the breach, slowly forming up again as their crew recovered. On the largest of the ships, a behemoth of 29 kilometres, a long necked humanoid with a crown in its head sitting on a floating throne turned away from the viewport and towards the door at the sound of it's opening.

A 8ft tall alien with mandibles came into the room. He was wearing Gold ornamented armour. But if anyone wished to ascertain whether he was a true soldier, nay, warrior or not need only look at his eyes. They were hardened, like stone or diamond. They had clearly seen and even done what deeds made a warrior.

Kneeling before the other, he waited.

The Prophet of Enlightenment looked at the Elite. His name he cared not to know. He called him General. He was competent, for an traitorous race. Deciding he'd kept him awake long enough, he spoke.

" Where are we, General? It doesn't appear to be the sacred ring."

" The Calamity diverted us, Hierarch."

" Where are we? Speak Freely." He told the general.

" It appears we're on SOL, home of the humans homeworld Earth"

The Hierarchs eyes lit up. This was his chance. A chance to pay them back for the ignominy of their defeat by the savages.

" This is a sign. A sign of the god's will. We are meant to cleanse the universe of these savages once and for all." Turning to the Elite, he continued. " Attack now. Raze their worlds and burn their fleets. Do it now, and you shall have the honor of being amongst the first to embark on the Great Journey."

" As you command, Hierarch." The Elite left.

The ships began their attack suddenly. The COASDF Navy vessel Atriox, which had been the first responder to the appearance of the ships, was hit by a purple beam of death, as the ships began to turn their malevolent attention on the colonies of humanity. The ships, all but the massive behemoth at the centre of the fleet and a couple of smaller, if you can call giant ships that, moved forward, only to be checked by the arrival of an massive armada of patrol vessels and the Enhar seventh flotilla.

The multiple jump-ins of the COASN and Enhar ships disrupted the ships' systems, the shockwave emanating from the jump ins being unfamiliar to the ships.

The responders were quick to take advantage of this. The second they arrived, the ships began firing at the enemy ships, starting with their F-SPAR cannons.

Twenty beams lanced out like lighting from the spines of the ships and struck the menace with the force of thousands of lightning bolts. Yet most were stopped by the shields of the ships. Most, but not all. Two ships lost their struggle against the beams. The golden beams burned through the shields, and continued burning into the decks and then through the other side back to the void.

The beams were just heralding the fury of the defenders. Hundreds of missiles streaked through the void, some getting shot by the beams from the now back to normal ships. Others hit their targets, nuclear warheads imploded against the hulls, caving some like clubs caving a barbarians head. The combined force of the nukes shredded apart four of the ships, their hulls turned into space dust and debri.

The Purple warships returned fire. Beams of plasma from their turrets sliced right through the armor of the smaller ships, rendering them into pieces, their crew either floating in the vacuum of the space or in escape pods, escape pods which the newly launched fighters from the purple ships ruthlessly hunted down and destroyed.

At the same time, the warships fired their plasma torpedoes at the surviving ships, the few destroyers of the Enhar Flotilla. The ships began evasive maneuvers, returning fire with the full might of their arsenal. Missiles, deck guns and F-SPAR beams clashed with the point defence and armor of the purple warships. Several more, including a CAS class carrier blew were crippled.

Yet that was all for nothing. A single barrage of torpedoes, and beams from the behemoth of a ship wiped out the defenders. Immediately, the ships launched hundreds of dropships, headed for the colonies detected on the scanner, including Titan,Europa, Ganymede,IO,Ceres,and several others.

Admiral Salter cursed as she watched the Enhar flotilla get decimated, before she could could reach them.

"Lieutenant, prep for jump now. Weapons, prepare to fire as soon as we drop in. Comms, relay the same to the rest of the squadron."

The bridge crew went to work at their stations. The new bridge were one of the many innovations that Salter had brought in after she had attained her seat as a founder of the COAS. Instead of standing around a screen, the seats were arranged around a big holographic screen board, with each station(seat) also containing workstations dedicated to each aspect of bridge responsibilities. Frankly, once she'd thought about it, she had understood how ridiculous her previous employer UNSA were for not having thought of these. The stations made commanding the ships much easier, not to mention they no longer had to worry about getting thrown about during emergency maneuvers. The Lynx class destroyers, a vessel of 850m length, were one of the first ship classes to have them, and she'd taken command of a Squadron of them to form her own Admiral QRF group.

She snapped out of her reverie when she heard one of her lieutenant say

"Ma'am, we're ready for jump."

"Call It, Lieutenant." She said, her eyes on the board, which showed the entire ship and it's status.

" Drop coordinates locked in. Waiting on your word,Admiral."

Switching to fleetwide comms, she gave the order "All ships, go for drop." She then switched the command key to on, authorising the jump.

"Collision Alarms up…. Good seperation !".

The ship raced through the fast travel space Corridor. Within seconds they reached their targets.

"Influx in 3...2..1"

The ships dropped straight within knife fight distance of the ships, jumping closer to take advantage of the shockwave effect of the fast travel.

"94.6 percent accuracy. Good separation."

"Target those big ships. Fire F-SPAR and missiles."

At once the ships opened fire, first the admiral's ship, then the rest. Four F-SPARs mounted on the ship in heavy turrets, each nearly a quarter of the ship's size were fired at a single ship. The beams accelerated to hyper velocities, damaged the shield of the ship to noticeable degree. Similar feats were repeated by the rest of the fleet.

This was quickly followed by the launch of over hundreds of missiles from each ship, with each ship continuing to target the same ship. All of this happened in seconds. Then before they were fired upon by the invaders, or caught in the blast of hundreds of their nukes, the fleet jumped again, leaving behind yet another debilitating shockwave.

Salter relaxed fractionally, her eyes glued to the sensors monitoring the battlefield.

Battlespace

The missiles having only to travel a short distance, were quick to reach their targets. That is those which survived. Despite the twin shockwaves, some of the ships had restored their point defence,and the shields. A lot of the missiles had been vaporised. But the rest had survived, the missiles themselves being immune to the shockwave, another innovation of Salter and Ethan, one of the first sentient Enhars.

The nukes imploded, creating pinpoints of extreme energy,heat and kinetic force. Under such tremendous pressure, the smaller ships, such as frigates and reserve carriers stood no chance. Their shields collapsed,then the remaining nukes targeted at them vaporising their hull plating. Engines exploded, crew were exposed to the vacuum, which was more effective against these ships due to the hierarchy which made sure not all had immediate access to EVA suits.

The bigger ships on the other hand, were more resilient. Their shields were down, and armor damaged, but they were still functional and the 29km supercarrier was barely damaged.

Salter cursed as she saw that the attack on the fleet wasn't quite successful. She'd hoped that a single powerful strike would be enough to take care of the attackers. 'Clearly' she thought, 'I expected too much.'

"Admiral, emergency transmission from Enhar Command. It's Praetor Ethan, Ma'am."

"Patch him through to my station, Lieutenant."

"Aye, Ma'am."

Within moments, a face she loved and knew well came on the screen of her station's display.

"Salt." The same metallic voice she'd heard all those years ago with Reyes and since then, yet different,deeper and more alive and cherished by her all the same spoke to her. His face itself hadn't changed much, it was a bit rounder, and had a soft skin like outer layer shell, thanks to advances in nanotechnology and biomechanical technology.

"Ethan."

"What's the situation?"

"Not good. These fuckers are tough,Ethan. Especially those big ones. Not to mention that behemoth. 29 km! and that's just the length.. it would take the dreadnoughts to take that ship out. Not to mention the bastards launched ground forces on dropships. I heard some of our colonies are under attack."

"It's worse than that,Salt. Spacebay, it's gone."

Salt eyes widened in shock and sorrow. Spacebay was a large O'Neill Cylinders Saturn L5 city, home to more than 140,000 colonists, most of them Enhars.

Gritting her teeth, she looked at him, his eyes. Despite what the anti-Enhar movement said, Enhars did feel. She could have told them that. She could see it in his eyes, his face. Or maybe it was the mere reflection of the tears dropping from her eyes she hadn't even been aware of. She didn't think so. She didn't believe so.

"Ethan… I"

"It's not your fault… "

"I know. I.."

"There'll be time to mourn and time to grieve later,Salt. Now, now it's time to make them pay." It was the quiet fury in his voice that helped her get herself together.

Wiping her tears with her left hand, she gave him her answer " Then let's go wreck some ships."

"Meet me at Phobos. It's time we put those new toys to use."

"Alright." She replied, realising what he was planning.

Two jumps later,she arrived just above Phobos. Moments later, a large Enhar fleet, led by the Daedalus , a 2500m dreadnought and Ethan's flagship arrived.

Answering another transmission, she found herself facing Ethan.

"I'll meet you at Phobos docks."

"I'll see you there."

Cutting off her transmission,she turned to the most qualified of her bridge crew.

"Lieutenant Agarthi, I'm hereby promoting to Battlefield Captain on my authority as Admiral."

"Ma'am?."

"After my departure, you're to take this ship and the fleet to Deimos for quick rearmament, then to return to the conflict zone and help contain the hostiles. Is that understood, Lieutenant?" She continued, having ignored his shocked question. The lieutenant was not a fool, but any Lieutenant receiving a battlefield promotion would have to be a little shocked.

Salt's faith in the lieutenant was rewarded, as she quickly forged past her initial confusion. Taking the captain's chair just vacated by Salt, she barked off a series of orders, the slight extra pressure with which she gripped the sides of her chair being the only indication of her nervousness.

"Crew, plot a course for Deimos, maximum thrust. Once we reach there, i want this ship to be loaded as quickly as possible. We'll leave as soon as the admiral's Raven departs."

Looking at him, Salt gave a slight nod of approval. Sure,he had a long way to go to be a really good captain, but she thought he'd made a good start.

Turning back, she quickly made her way to the elevator and down to the hanger. Another change she'd made was the discarding of the boats system. Boats had essentially been glorified servants, showing the captain to his armoury and hanger and elevators. It was a waste of good people.

Reaching the small hanger of the Lynx, the class being primarily a attack ship, she found her Raven already fueled and ready, and the pilots strapped in.

She gave the command to launch and strapped in to her combat frame. Old habits die hard and she'd gotten so used to wearing first booster frames and then combat frames, she always wore it whenever she was on active exercise and not on her ship.

The Raven launched, and she removed her harness, standing behind the co-pilot, her mag boots on.

She saw another Raven launch from Ethan's ships. 'Ethan was on time' she thought, before turning her sight towards Phobos.

Phobos. Once a neglected piece of rock home only to a small colony of pioneers, these past years had changed it. Under her and Ethan's initiative, the pioneers had been moved to Ceres. Then it had been converted into a heavily fortified shipyard and dock, kept under their direct supervision.

It was the dock that was their destination. The dock, over a third of the facility, was home to the new Adeptus class of dreadnoughts. Another of their top secret project, the Adeptus was one of the most advanced and powerful ship class of the COASN. Currently there were 6 dreadnoughts at the dock,ready for launch. The crew of the dreadnoughts were already nearby, having been trained while the ships were being constructed. The six had been finished barely 6 months ago. It had taken another 5 months to bring all internal devices and install them to specifications.

The two Ravens docked at the same time, and Salt and Ethan quickly disembarked. They held each other for a brief moment after meeting, their companions looking away.

Letting go, they continued to the berth holding their destination, Anubis , her new command.

The ship from the first sight itself, was a thing to behold. Spaceblack, with the designation COASNVX-6,Anubis written in silver on one side, the ship had a triangular front, and a long cylindrical back, with the triangular drive a flaring out at the end. A closer look revealed the ship to be bristling with point defence turrets, deck guns, several railguns and the two 600m long heavy F-SPARs turrets mounted equidistant from the front and the back. That was just the visible armament. Salt knew each ship also carried hundreds of missiles in hidden armoured bays, including a dozen each of the experimental fast travel capable missiles.

They walked to through the walkway attached to one of the ship's airlocks. They were met at the airlock by a man in combat , with a triple dagger patch and the words RAWS. Rapid Assault Strike Wing. The man was special forces, just like the rest of the crew.

"Ma'am, Lieutenant Miller. We received word of your arrival. The ship's ready to launch for combat."

" Take us to the bridge Lieutenant."

"Aye, ma'am. This way" the lieutenant said, guiding them towards a nearby elevator.

Arriving at the bridge, they found it to be the same as any other bridge, built in around a central holographic display board.

She took her seat and looked up at a touch at Ethan.

" I'll be in my ship. Form up with my fleet when you're ready."

She gave him a nod and turned her attention to the crew.

" All right everyone, I want this ship ready to leave in 60 seconds. Prepare for fast travel, and arm all weapons. Comms, tell the rest of the ships to do the same and form up on me."

In the next minute, the dock bay opened up. 6 ships eased out of the bay, then formed up with the waiting ships.

On the bridge, Salt watched as the ship prepared for jump, only to turn when the comms officer called. Turning to him, she found his face was pale, and unfocused.

" Lieutenant, what is it?" she asked in her command voice, level and firm.

" It's Earth. It's under attack from the big ship."


	3. Author's note

I'm back. Writing this seperately instead of at the top because fanfic app is ignorant of writing styles, breaks etc.

keeps reverting all my edits to this idiotic format. Rant over.

Now, things are slowly picking up. Earth is going to be a special. I've a long chapter planned.

This fic now will have in its lore all of the COD games set in the future. Ghosts, Advanced Warfare, Black Ops 3( my favourite), and Infinite Warfare.

happy reading.

N7 Kairos.


	4. All Falls

Earth, the homeworld of the humans and one of the major centres of the COAS was a thing to behold. Centuries of devastation caused by wars and man made disasters having been reversed thanks to a increased efficiency of green technology and a reduced population thanks to the colonisation efforts had restored some of the pristine feel of the world. Even more a thing to behold were it's defences. Locked around L4 and L5 points were over a dozen orbital stations. Each was armed with 4 primary Mega F-SPARs, and several hundred rail guns, and thousands of missile pods and torpedo tubes. All linked together into a closed satellite network that retrieved and analysed information from all over the system. The orbital platforms were followed by several dozen ships, divided into squadrons. These were the best ships that the UN had. Tigris class destroyers, Lynx class destroyers, Shenshou class patrol boats, and carriers old and new, fielding hundreds of Jackals and Skelters. They also carried hundreds of troopers ready for QRF and boarding action.

It was a veritable fortress, even without it's other defences.

Yet it wasn't enough. In a single moment, a giant portal opened up in empty space, just ahead of the moon. Out of it came a behemoth of a ship. Purple, and intimidating, bristling with weapons. As soon as it completely emerged, the weapons opened fire.

Hundreds of beams and even more torpedoes lanced out. Only to be met by return fire. In a universe where a warship could just drop in at any moment, defences had to be built accordingly. The defences around Earth had gone active the moment the invasion began. Now these opened up on the intruder with all their fury. Rail guns and missiles attempted to intercept the torpedoes and the beams, while the F-SPARs opened fire on the ship.

The powerful shields of the supercarrier shrugged off the beams, then immediately proceeded to bombard the defence platforms. Within a minute, half of them were gone.

Yet the weapons were merely one aspect of the carrier's attack. Before coming to earth, it had stopped to drop off it's cargo of several heavy corvettes, phantom gunboats, troop carriers supported by hundreds of seraphs and two cruisers.

In the present, the defence fleet had joined the fray. The ships opened fire. The projectiles and the beam travelled across, striking fiery blows across the ships, only to be turned away by the eldritch protection of it's shields. Missiles and torpedoes were destroyed before they could reach their targets.

The ship returned the blows with purple heralds of death. Chief among them, seven beams, which cut through the orbital platforms, melting them into pieces of slag. Plasma turrets, pulsed laser turrets and more torpedoes followed, decimating the defence fleet, including the Jackals launched by the carriers.

The super carrier hadn't escaped unscathed though. It's shields were flickering from all the damage it had taken, and some of the plating was damaged too, the shield having failed there for some time.The carrier launched its final prong of attack.Thousands of orbital insertion pods with brutes were launched, all headed for earth.

It was as the final pods were leaving that the missiles arrived. Four missiles phased out of fast travel just before the ship and detonated. Each fast travel missile contained a experimental energy discharge warhead. Each had been tested in simulation but never in real life. This was their first live test. A test they passed in spectacular fashion. The four warheads exploded into big balls of energy, vaporising and expanding their way through the weakened shields and into the hull and onwards through multiple decks. Before vanishing in a implosion that caused damage as well, widening breaches and causing microfractures on the hull.

Then the fleet jumped in.

Salt gripped the seat's sides as the ship reached its destination.

" Outflux in 3..2..1!" The ship reverted back into normal space. A moment later the rest of the ships of the squadron arrived at the target. On the viewscreen they saw the shields of the carrier down.

Salt opened a squadron wide channel. " This is the Reyes, all ships target the enemy ship and fire at will."

All six ships opened fire at once. A mass of beams, projectiles and missiles shot across the void straight towards the massive carrier.

The carrier returned fire. Every one of it's weapon systems unleashing a hell upon the ships. Three of the dreadnoughts were vaporised even as their own weapons struck the fatal blow for the carrier, alongside the rest of their allies weapons. The beams carved up the hull plating. The missiles blew up entire sections and the rounds finished it off..

In one blink, the ship detonated, with it it's drive core.. a giant sphere of dark energy expanded, before contracting and vanishing. It left nothing behind. No debri, no broken ships, nothing.

In the silence the comms crackled.

" This is Dagger Command, we're under heavy attack. I repeat, unknown hostiles have engaged our forces. We're taking heavy losses.. to all coalition forces, we- aaa! _

The line terminated…. Only to be replaced by hundreds of such signals from all across the planet.

Earth was under siege.

Meanwhile.

Ethan saw the last of Salt's squadron leave before focusing on his side of the problem. There was still a small flotilla led by a carrier in the system. Not to mention the thousands of small craft, and troops spread into various attacks on almost all major colonies.

Other COASN forces were responding to the various attacks on the colonies. It was the marauding ships that he had to take care of.

Utilising the sensor datas, he locked in on seven different squadrons, the major one being led by the massive carrier. He was going to have to take care of them as soon as possible. He had an idea.

Punching in the sensor corridors for each of the seven targets, he extrapolated a route that minimised the danger to his ships and optimised the chance of inflicting critical damage. Then fed that data into the fast travel system. For that was his plan. Seven precise fast travel jumps in rapid succession, pausing only to inflict enough damage to disable if not destroy the targets. Good thing the the fast travel system was already equipped for multiple jumps.

With a press of a button, he transmitted the jump calculations to his fleet.

" All ships, this the Praetor. Prepare for combat jump sequence on my Mark."

A series of affirmatives later, he gave the word.

" Initiate Fast Travel sequence. On mark activate.. Mark."

The blue lights swirled around the ship, then they accelerated.. going through and out the tunnel within seconds.

The ships came face to face with a squadron of heavy dropships and corvette. All disabled from the shockwave of the fast travel. Without mercy they opened fire. Hundreds of missiles swarmed the squadron and detonated, turning them into scrap.

They jumped again. This time, there were dozens of fighters, harassing a small orbital colony over Calisto. The station's defences were down, and he could see from the sensors that there were dozens of boarders.

The ships opened fire, railguns and missiles chasing and slagging the crafts. Once they were gone, Ethan ordered a rapid response team to assist in repelling and if possible, capturing boarders.

Twenty six Enhar special forces in thrusters launched from the fleet, using pinpoint thruster maneuvers to slip into the various insertion points. Once they were inside, the fleet jumped again.

Arriving, they found a over half a dozen heavy corvettes. Rapid firing F-SPAR, these were turned to slag.

They jumped, arriving over Titan, firing off a dozen missiles, this time with nuclear warheads at the two cruisers, followed by a concentrated barrage of railgun rounds. The cruisers were crippled.

Europa. Home to more than 3 million people living in domed cities. It was this that was the target of the rest of the fleet. The other two locations, both in kuiper belt were slag, the enemy having jumped after unloading massive ordnance on the two mining colonies.

The two other fleets were protecting the larger fleet, consisting of four cruisers and a carrier.

The battle waging above Europa was as fierce as the one above Earth. Over several dozen COASN ships were engaged in a brutal fight with the enemy fleet. On the ground nearly all of the domes were damaged in some fashion. Some were absolutely wrecked. Into this mess arrived Ethan's fleet. Seeing the intense and overwhelming firepower directed at the domes by the enemy, he knew they wouldn't last long without help, and there were civilians still inside.

" Navigation, get us between them. We'll use our shields to buy the civilians time.

Weapons, i want those ships hit hard.

Engineering, divert all tertiary and secondary power to shields. Comms, tell the fleet to copy and form up on us."

To their credit, none of the Crew- on any of the ships hesitated. The ships stormed through the enemy positions, broadsiding with missiles and into position over the domes, rotating and turning to provide the widest cover possible to the friendlies, trading deadly fire with the 'purples' as one second lieutenant named them before being cut into to bits by shrapnel from a pulse laser hit.

Down below Europa Jackals escorted civilian transports, taking out enemy ordance and intercepting those with their own crafts where they couldn't, all through the battle corridor, skirting around debri and weapons fire and out just enough to allow the civilians to jump to safe zones, Mars, and Enhar flotiillas.

Two of his vessels cleaved half by torpedoes, Ethan fired off several more nukes and jumped as they went off. Reappearing off the side of the biggest warships in a shockwave, his ship fired every single missile pod at the same time. Over 2000 missiles spiralled and hit the purples dead centre, the high explosive vaccum released warheads piercing through the hulls and inside, leaving them helpless.

Searching for the final fleet, he found it had jumped to Earth. It seemed the end of this battle was fated to happen on the blue planet.


	5. On hold

I'm Sorry to announce I'm putting all my fanfics on hold. Things aren't good in real life... in fact it's a downright mess. Fanfic doesn't pay and i need to keep food on my table. I've considered , and maybe when i come back, I'll get one. But that is for when i come back.

Now, I'm not gonna abandon them, but until i can sort things out, there might and probably will not be any updates.

To my readers, i thank you for your time and patience.

This is N7 Kairos,

signing off.


End file.
